April Fool
by RoseBelikov'at'Nyx.Vamp
Summary: <html><head></head>A one-shot turned three-shot from a prompt from JustAStrangerPassingBy after being my 100th review of Falling For You. Sam and Kurt become each other for the day? Enjoy x</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This was just supposed to be a little one-shot for JustAStrangerPassingBy for being the 100th review for my story Falling For You, but instead the entire thing kinda ran away with me and it ended up spiralling to 35 pages and nearly 16,000 words, so it's being uploaded as a three-shot :)**

**JustAStrangerPassingBy i hope you enjoy what i did with your prompts, i loved them all, and everyone else, i hope you like it too :)**

**Yes, i know i'm about a month late with the date, but a good prompt is a good prompt, whether it's given a month past the actual date or not :L**

**Enjoy,**

**Over and out x**

* * *

><p>"No Sam, it's a d! Not a b!" Kurt threw the sheet of paper he was holding at his boyfriends head and watched as it half-heartedly wafted through the air and fell to the floor about a metre short of it's intended target.<p>

Sam just laughed and swooped down to pick it up off the floor, carefully stacking it back into the pile he was holding in his hand, trying not to crumple the edges, because he knew how much Kurt hated that.

"I'm doing the best that I can! You always make this much too hard, if I'd asked Mrs. Kazowski she would have just given me a few pointers and then left me to my own devices again to fail in peace!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed the pile of papers off him, neatening the pile Sam had just tried to straighten up.

"Yes, and that is why I am tutoring you. Because our teacher is too busy gambling online or overusing EBay to care, and unlike her I actually want you to pass this subject! So start correcting!" Kurt laughed at the pained expression on Sam's face and knocked him on the head with the papers before he handed them back to him.

They were sat in his basement room, Sam sprawled out on his bed surrounded by English Literature textbooks and notes from his class (And Kurt's rather more substantial notes from _his_ class) and he looked too adorable for Kurt to believe as he lay on his stomach and slumped his head in his hands.

He had started tutoring his boyfriend after he had seen his grades in the subject, because he didn't care if Sam thought a C- average was good, he was capable of getting much better and Kurt knew it. Sam had been marginally less enthusiastic, but some gentle persuasion (read: making out and the promise of the same in breaks in revision) had brought him around eventually.

"Okay, so you idea's weren't bad, it's just generally the composition and the spelling and grammar that are dragging it down. You have an excellent vocabulary, obviously improved by moi," Here Kurt gave him an impish grin as he strutted up and down the room, "And the sentence structure and use of description is very good. Really, if you weren't dyslexic you'd probably be pretty impressive at english."

Sam just laughed at him, reminding him that he _was_ dyslexic, and there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to painstakingly go through each page with a fine tooth comb and pick out the mistakes, something which he really didn't have time for. He especially didn't seem to have time for it when Kurt was there.

As the footballer went to put his thumb in his mouth, a dreadful habit of his if you asked Kurt, his hand was pulled away and replaces by a soft and yielding mouth, lips that parted as he breathed out and swept his tongue across them in a bid for entrance. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him to the bed, swinging his own legs off the side so that Kurt could straddle them.

Kurt gracefully slid onto Sam's knee and then attached his mouth more firmly to his as their tongues tangled, battling for dominance. His hands found their way up into the taller boy's bleached, no, lemoned, blond hair, caressing it as the strand ran through his fingers, feather light to his touch. The new conditioner recommendation had been a good idea. He started to wonder about whether his felt the same, one of Sam's hands tightly fisted in it, when his movement to feel Sam's hair better inadvertently brought their crotches closer together and he felt Sam's arousal, probably even more prominent that his own.

Sam moaned into the soprano's mouth and the gasp he got in return made his stomach turn with what felt like butterflies as they both pulled closer still.

Until he had the presence of mind to pull away completely and stagger off Sam's hips, sitting back down into his desk chair and trying to think about something else, something like Sue Sylvester naked.

"My parents are at home, you know we can't so anything. Urrgh, they are the biggest cock blockers ever, even by being in the same building..." He trailed off, closing his eyes to block out the image of Sam as he tried to regain control.

"We'd better get on with your English Sam, I promised Cara you'd be home by ten." He took another deep breath and stood up again, crouching to the floor to pick up a few stray sheets that had been knocked off the bed when they'd commandeered it for non-academic purposes.

Sam groaned and sat up straight again, sifting the bed-bound papers back into a pile and waiting for Kurt to gather the rest. When the brunette held his hand out for them he handed them over without a word, a large smirk on his face.

"So, what do you think of the actual idea?" He asked, chuckling as Kurt just pursed his lips and scanned the sheet in fro not him at lightning quick speed.

He pretended to look over a few more pages, keeping his ice cold mask on his face as he watched Sam from under his eyelashes, the blond jock's expression getting more and more worried with every passing second. He tutted, pursed his lips some more, and eventually looked up and met Sam's eyes.

"Hmmm... well, I'd think it was acceptable..." At the look on Sam's face, the crushed puppy pout that made his insides melt, he couldn't hold out any longer and laughed good naturedly, watching Sam's face morph from upset to annoyed to amused.

"How didn't I guess you were playing me? I really shouldn't doubt myself that much. Well, I should, but not when you're around to give me warped view on my work." Sam said with a grin, reaching for the papers back and being swatted away.

Kurt smirked and said "Uh uh uuuuh, I need to give you feedback first. Remember my 'warped view'?"

Imitating Kurt's eye roll as best he could, Sam relaxed back on the bed, leaning on his elbows, and waited for his boyfriend's assessment.

Kurt scanned the page for real, taking in Sam's ideas and pondering their implications.

"Okay, well... I really like your original idea, friends who switch personalities for the day, it seems intriguing. Will they be wearing each other's style of clothes?" He really did think it was good, he probably couldn't have topped Sam in the creativity stakes, although he would be a great equal.

"Yeah, complete swap. Names, classes, siblings, everything." Sam said, smiling hesitantly when Kurt seemed to approve of his idea.

Kurt looked up from the paper and smiled back, sitting down on the bed next to Sam and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"I really do love the idea, but you have no back story. Why do they do it? Charity, a bet, what was their reasoning?"

Sam looked around Kurt's room frantically for inspiration and his gaze settled on the calendar he kept perched on the end of his desk. He looked at the week ahead's dates and came to a stop as he reached the Tuesday box.

"April Fools day."

Kurt stared at him like he had gone mad, and Sam just continued smiling and raised his eyebrows as the soprano's lack of understanding.

Sam repeated "April Fools Day. They do it as an April fool, silly."

That time Kurt did get the message and jumped up, clapping as he re read Sam's work and beaming a hundred watts. He knew just how to work that into the story and was feeling pleased with himself as he skipped around the room. He was stopped in his haphazard waltz as Sam grasped his arms, looking excitable.

"We should do it!" He said, his smile nearly blinding Kurt as his hands closed around Kurt's arms.

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

Sam just smiled at him and raised an eyebrow, seemingly waiting for something.

After a few more seconds it apparently hit him.

"No! No Sam, I'm not. I'm just not!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you made me do this!" Kurt grumbled as they drove up to the parking lot at McKinley.<p>

They had been 'out' at school for two months and at first it had been pretty bad. He had received more slushie facials and locker checks and dumpster tosses and name calling than ever before even with Sam and Finn and Mike and even Puck trying to help, because he had apparently 'converted' Sam, and Sam had been subjected to pretty much the same, minus the dumpster tossing and with added fighting, until one fight too many left Sam getting a broken arm put in plaster at the hospital and Kurt, Karofsky and Azimio arguing the toss in Figgins' office.

The look on Azimio's face when Karofsky had accidentally outed himself had been priceless and Kurt really wished someone had had the forethought to take a picture of it.

Surprisingly after the initial shock had worn off Azimio had been pretty decent about it and had absorbed it without saying much at all. When it had turned out that actually he didn't really have much of a problem with homosexuals at all, and was just following Karofsky's lead, a compromise had been reached.

Kurt would keep his mouth shut about Karofsky's sexuality and about how much Azimio knew (like he wasn't doing that already, after the death threat he had recieved?), Azimio wouldn't out Karofsky to anyone either, and both Azimio and Karofsky would knock the bullying on the head and never speak of their deal again.

He had no reason to be worried about being with his boyfriend and out and proud at school.

However, them swapping everything, clothes, classes, friends (although their friendship groups were practically the same anyway), houses, cars, names, _everything, _was bound to get them some unwanted attention.

Sam just looked over at Kurt and tried not to smirk at his obvious discomfort at the clothes he was having to wear.

They had clued their parents in as to what they were going to do and after Cara and Marc had rolled their eyes at him, Burt had laughed heartily (until Kurt had put on his best ice queen voice and told him he wouldn't cook fro him ever again unless he shut up) and Carole had smiled and hugged Kurt, their respective parents had agreed to keep their mouths shut about their plan, and to help in any way they could.

So they had started by switching houses the night before, which was easier for Kurt than Sam. Trying to explain to Finn why Sam was sleeping in Kurt's bed and wearing Kurt's clothes and driving Kurt's car (he hadn't been happy about that one) and generally answering to the name 'Kurt' would have been hard without ruining their scheme, and Finn would have told _everyone_. So Burt and Carole had worked together to get him to stay the night at Puck's.

They had gone shopping and bought clothes because there was no way Sam was going to squeeze into Kurt's skinny jeans and his own clothes would have drowned Kurt. These had been carefully stashed away in the other's house and Kurt was rather proud of his planning even if it hadn't actually been his idea in the first place.

So that morning Kurt had got up in Sam's house, in his geekified room, shuddered as he remembered that he couldn't do his morning skincare routine (he had had enough presence of mind to bring his essentials though, so a very abridged version took place) and then gone down, instead of up, to eat breakfast with Cara and Marc.

He had then gone back upstairs and dressed in the clothes he and Sam had decided on the night before. A plain white t-shirt with a purple hoodie over the top, zip half done up, and a pair of loose blue jeans. They were the most annoying thing about his outfit, Kurt decided. He was used to jeans so tight they moulded to his body and fitted snugly, but the ones Sam had said he should wear left room for everything to move and he just felt weird. Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, he had just put on the last thing, a pair of purple converse, and kissed Cara goodbye on the cheek before leaving to pick Sam up from his own house.

Sam, on the other hand, had been woken up by Kurt's alarm at six am because he had been told, in no uncertain terms, that if he didn't do Kurt's normal skincare routine he wouldn't be entering into the body swap plan properly. Since it had been his idea in the first place he couldn't exactly back out, so he had wearily agreed to get up at Kurt's normal time and follow Kurt's written instructions about his routine. Kurt had also threatened to withhold kisses if he didn't, which may have been a factor.

After the confusion _that_ had been, because the boy clearly didn't know what labels were as several of the bottles he had had their names written on them in the corners in such small print that Sam had to squint to read them, he thought getting dressed would be easier. Wrong.

The more he had stared at the outfit the more he wondered what he had been thinking allowing Kurt to buy it for him. He was supposed to go to school in black skinny jeans that he had hardly been able to get on in the shop, with knee high leather boots with buckles, a thin cotton t-shirt, cream with horizontal black stripes, and a cream blazer layered over the top. He also had to pull off Kurt's normal school bag, his messenger satchel thingy, and a scarf that he could have sworn his mom had been drooling over in some expensive boutique the week before. She was going to freak when he gave it to her.

When he had finally struggled into the outfit, marvelling at the amount of preparation and effort Kurt took to get everything right (he knew his boyfriend took a lot of time but still, putting on that outfit had to be one of the hardest things he'd ever done), he had walked up the stairs of Kurt's basement room to have a breakfast of yoghurt and berries with Burt and Carole, who denied him any cereal or protein, telling him that Kurt would never have eaten it.

After that all he had had to do was wait until Kurt has showed up in his car, because he didn't trust him to drive the Navigator.

After about ten minutes of waiting he had heard the engine he knew so well outside and run out the front door, yelling bye to Carole and But out of habit. Seeing Kurt at in the driver's seat of his car wearing his outfit and smirking self consciously had to have been one of the hottest things he had seen in a while.

So now they were sat in McKinley's parking lot and Kurt was waxing poetic about what they were going to do during the day.

"Seriously, we could have done anything, _anything_, but you have to go and make us swap lives for the day! We're going to have to have a proper plan for everything, because if I look like any more of an idiot than is inevitable I will be bringing down wrath on you that you didn't know I was capable of!"

Sam rolled his eyes (he was picking up Kurt's mannerisms all the time) and said "Okay, first tip of being Sam Evans, don't use big words like that. Sure, I'm not dumb, but don't sound like a dictionary, or thesaurus or whatever. Like, I love hoe you talk, but I think that's my job for the day. You get to be simple." He smiled bashfully and Kurt just blushed and shushed him.

"Your go. Tip one of being Kurt Hummel for the day."

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"You have to have an attitude. I mean, a serious attitude. We may be exempt from the bullying and slushies etcetera, but there is still a sizeable amount of people who like to mock my dress sense and my overall persona. Well, your dress sense and your overall persona for today. So be prepared for some whispers, but they don't normally happen when we're together."

Sam looked confused, saying "I thought everything was okay now?"

"Well, they don't seem quite so vocal when you're around. Fighting with the hardest guys in school, bar Puck, and then not being bothered by them any more, may be something to do with that." Kurt mused jokingly.

"So I've got to have what attitude?" Sam asked.

"One where you stick your nose in the air (NOT literally!) and ignore everything and everyone who disapproves of you. Don't look, don't acknowledge them and generally keep a smirk in place even when you can hear them. It makes them all upset because they think I haven't heard them."

Sam just nodded and took in the information. He had never actually realised that Kurt was still suffering from malicious whispers and was making himself a promise to try and catch whoever was doing it.

"Okay, so you're all set, that's pretty much the golden rule, everything else I think we covered in preparation. How about you? How do you want me to act?"

"I don't really know. Don't hold yourself up like you normally do. As much as I love it I think I kinda slouch a little bit more, and I walk with my hands in my pockets when I'm not holding hands with you." Catching sight of Kurt's face he saw the expression Kurt made when he saw or heard something cute and he smiled in response as a knee-jerk reaction.

Kurt nodded and said "Well, I think I know pretty much everything else, you ready to go?"

Sam just looked at him like he was crazy and got out of the car gracefully, shutting the door softly behind him and walking round it to the driver's side to greet Kurt as he got out.

"Impressive disembarking. You've been watching." Kurt laughed.

"Why thank you. And may I say your portrayal of myself as you exited the car was very impressive."

Kurt smiled and said "Looks like someone's been paying attention in out English tutoring sessions."

"I try. Anyway, I was trying to be you. Any good?" Sam asked.

Kurt laughed loudly and said "Pretty good. I think we may just make it trough the day."

Linking their hands together he led Sam through the maze of cars and they neared the building sooner than he thought they would. But isolation could only last so long.

Mercedes was the first one to see them.

"Kurt? What on earth are you wearing?" He confused voice cut through the air loudly.

Sam just waited for Kurt to turn, but after realising that he hadn't he looked towards him, becoming surprised by the glare he was getting and the elbow that jabbed his ribs. Oh yeah, he was Kurt now.

"Yes Mercedes. I think the more appropriate question is _who_ on earth am I wearing. I'm sure you'll find it's Alexander McQueen." Sam said with the playful snootiness that he often heard Kurt infuse his voice with.

Mercedes just looked even more confused.

"Sam?"

Kurt then turned to face her and remembered to put his free hand in his pocket, saying "Hi Mercedes. Happy 1st April!" cheerfully.

After that it only took her a few seconds to figure what they had planned. She knew Kurt inside out and it wasn't hard for her to piece the puzzle together.

"Guys I'm totally walking in with you, I need to see the reactions. Half the school won't even know what's going on and I'm betting the half that does figure it out won't know why. Best April Fool ever!"

Sam chuckled as she said it and before long they were all laughing loudly, Kurt leaning on Sam for support. But Mercedes, being Mercedes, had to comment on their outfits before she let them carry on on their path of confusion.

"I need to let you know now, boo, that that outfit, while not suiting you at all, actually looks quite good. You're a total fashion god, who else could pull off so many different styles. But still, I can't help but laugh. And Barbie, for the sixtieth time you can't be Ken, you look freaking hilarious. Not that those clothes aren't gorgeous, and not that you don't look good in them, but please. I can't not laugh." She said while still recovering from her previous hysterics.

"Good to know." Sam smiled, taking Kurt's hand again as they made their way up the steps and towards the doors. Only to be stopped by Rachel.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Thanks Rach, nice to know you're happy with whatever way myself and Kurt like to dress." Considering that it was Kurt who said it she was coping pretty well.

"It's nothing like that I just - What?"

Okay, not that well.

"What did you say? Kurt, are you okay?" She looked confusedly between the two of them.

Sam answered, saying "I'm fine Rachel, why?"

She looked at him like he was insane and tried again, "Sam, I wasn't talking to you, I wanted to know why Kurt wasn't his usual, fabulous self." If she hadn't been saying it in such a kind way Kurt may well have strangled her, but he didn't think she was aiming to annoy. She just had no verbal filter and a knack for being frustrating,

"I am my usual, fabulous self. This blazer is Alexander McQueen and if you don't think he was fabulous then I'm not speaking to you ever again." Sam threatened, causing Rachel to look between them with bugged out eyes and then threw her hands in the air and storm off, muttering things about obnoxious footballers and sneaky fashion designers.

Hearing Mercedes laughing yet again behind them Kurt turned to her and glared. She simply shrugged and moved so she could link her arm through his on his left side. It was an unconventional position but this way they filled most of the corridor and people had to move out of their way, which gave rise to a sense of importance and superiority. It also made sure everyone who walked down that corridor had to see them as they walked in. So, maximum exposure for what Kurt decided he was calling the 'Switch Made In Heven'.

* * *

><p>Homeroom was fun because they were in the same class, but had swapped seats, which was mildly confusing to some of the people there but really not that important. Sure, their clothes had drawn a lot of stares and whispers as they had powered down the hallway, but no one had said anything, apart from one cheerleader who had whispered rather loudly that 'Sam is so whipped. He's even letting Kurt dress him now." At least until she had seen Kurt, then she had just stared.<p>

It was when Kurt had answered yes when the teacher called out "Samuel Evans." That most people sat up and took notice. He was playing the part perfectly, slouching a lit in his seat and glancing over at Sam a lot, as per what Sam had sheepishly admitted he normally spent most of homeroom doing.

The teacher hadn't noticed anything but the classroom erupted into a whispering mob and Sam just sat up straighter in his seat and smirked more pronouncedly, trying to copy Kurt's mannerisms as he took in the spectacular view of their plan starting to be set in motion.

* * *

><p>Kurt had taken Sam's schedule and memorised it the night before, and knew that he was supposed to be heading towards Spanish with Mr. Sue. Having successfully opened Sam's locker and retrieved the books he needed he wandered towards the classroom, looking forward to the reaction of their glee coach when he turned up in the lesson and took Sam's seat and place in the class. He also had to pretend that he was only passable at Spanish, which he thought might be quite hard, but he was stopped from worrying about it when a breathless, excited voice spoke behind him.<p>

"Sam? Sam, can we walk to Spanish together?"

He turned on instinct and found Tina smiling massively at him and holding up her Spanish binder as proof that she really was in the same class as Sam. He processed that she'd called him Sam and realised that there was no way 'Cedes could keep her mouth shut. Groaning inwardly he said "Sure Tina, I guess so."

As she fell into step beside him he caught her amused gaze out of the corner of his eye and nearly started laughing, but restrained himself at just the right moment. Instead he smiled and asked her, in a conversational tone, "Are you still going shopping with Kurt on Friday? He's really excited you know, he kept trying to get me to go with him because there's a sale on at Marc Jacobs or somewhere and he looked so adorable."

Kurt thought he'd done a good job imitating Sam's usual demeanour with Tina, and therefore the rest of his girl friends, and gave himself a mental pat on the back. He carried on a small conversation about _Kurt's_ outfit choice for their shopping trip, trying to sound like he really wasn't sure about fashion, and then they reached the doorway and he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

He was pretty sure he knew where Sam's seat was, but he still looked at Tina for direction, who gave a small nod towards the seat one behind the one he had thought was Sam's. Well, at least that had saved him the embarrassment of being in someone else's seat. Well, he already was in someone else's seat, but he didn't think it counted when he was basically cloning that person anyway.

Kurt was halfway through pulling out a notebook and pen from the bag that Sam had given him when he remembered that as Sam he didn't need to make notes, because his boyfriend had confessed over the phone the night before that he didn't actually pay too much attention in lessons, only enough to get the main points but not enough to understand the finer details.

Sitting up straight again he clasped his hands on the desk and waited for Mr. Shue realising only moments before he walked in that he was in a very un-Sam-like position. Slouching further down he shoved his hands in his pockets, realising that in loose jeans it was actually quite possible for them to stay there without his fingers losing circulation. He let his non-producted (he didn't care that it wasn't a word, it wasn't english.) hair fall over his eye and sat patiently until Mr. Shue noticed him.

He didn't have to wait long.

When the class you teach had twenty five kids and the first name in the register was Maddie Duncan it is a little weird, but whatever. Roll with the punches.

Of course, that meant that Sam was the third person on the register.

"Sam Evans."

"Here." Kurt didn't disguise his voice, but didn't look up from the desk , still daydreaming about Sam. He had free time because Sam normally daydreamed, so why shouldn't he use it to think about his gorgeous, amazing, sexy, wonderful boyfriend?

"Kurt?"

He could hear the incredulity in Mr. Shue's voice and nearly ruined it all by laughing, but instead he just raised his head, looked Mr. Shue square in the eyes and said "No, it's Sam sir. You just called my name for the register."

The look he got back was worth the agony of not doing his proper skincare routine, and of having to drive Sam's old car to school, and of wearing weird loose jeans and of not being able to chill out with 'Cedes in biology. It was priceless, Mr. Shue doing a double and triple take and then just looking stunned. Kurt could practically hear the gears clicking away in his mind.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Schuster?" He asked politely, in such a way that Sam would have probably said it, he hoped, and one that also implied that the teacher was quite obviously going crazy.

After being stared at for a few more seconds he saw he turn back towards the board halfway as he said "No, nothing at all Sam." In a worried voice.

The incident hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the class and they were all swivelling in their chairs trying to get a better look at him. Most were whispering amongst themselves again, trying to make sense of the fact that Kurt Hummel was sitting in their classroom wearing clothes he would normally not wear unless he was spending the entire day in the house, taking up Sam's seat and answering to his name in the register.

As the whisperings grew louder he rolled his eyes, something that he knew Sam now did a lot (he must be rubbing off on him), and said "Guys, if I was Kurt why would I be sat in your class."

He could see that he had stumped him with that, as they had no explanation to hand that would negate his warped logic.

"Because Kurt has History with Mrs. Carpanzi first lesson on a Monday remember?" He smiled even wider and was then shocked when someone sitting a few rows over muttered something dryly.

"Of course we remember. It wasn't like he spent the entirety of the lesson asking people about him and then telling them he's in History, just so he could talk about him. The guy moons over him too much already."

Kurt had to put his hand over his mouth to hide his huge smile.

Concentrating slightly on Mr. Shue's lecture on how to properly conjugate verbs he watched clouds change shape out the window and decided: That day was going to be FUN!

* * *

><p>Sam had tagged onto Mercedes pretty much as soon as Kurt had left to go to his Spanish class, and had linked his arm through hers and stated to sashay down the corridor the way Kurt did when he wanted Sam drooling.<p>

This earned him a smirk from Mercedes but after she remained mute on the topic of his walk he figured it was passable as a Kurt walk and carried on chatting to her, trying to ignore the confusion and whispers. It brought back memories of before Karofsky and Azimio had stopped their bullying and it made his skin prickle a bit. But he smiled through it, remembering that it was on his terms that they were whispering this time. He just rolled his eyes and gave Mercedes his full attention.

"So, you were saying that you think movie night should be Thursday this week and not Friday? Why? Movie Night's always been a Friday." He asked, genuinely wondering what could make her switch the routine that she and Kurt normally ran like clockwork.

Mercedes just smiled and said "I think it has something to do with the surprise your boyfriend's concocting Kurt."

He took a moment to figure out what she meant and then nearly facepalmed as he realised she was giving him a hint.

"Because it is your two month anniversary after all. I hope he hasn't forgotten, you know what Sam's like." She laughed, noticing the startled expression on his face. Well damn, it was their anniversary and he'd forgotten all about it!

He was about to ask her what she thought he should do when he remembered that he was, in fact, Kurt, and therefore would probably have more than enough ideas. Groaning inwardly he moved the conversation back onto fashion as they neared the corridor that their (Kurt's) History classroom was on.

"If he has forgotten I'll take every one of his favourite superhero nerd t-shirts and shred them into tiny pieces. That'll teach him to forget our two month anniversary!"

He could feel Mercedes shaking beside him as they walked and she leant over to whisper in his ear "You sounded so much like him then it was scary."

"I aim to please." He said with a laugh, winking at her.

"Anyway, sometimes I just want to take him shopping 'Cedes, I mean, have you seen his wardrobe? Not that I mind when I'm taking it off him," At that Mercedes blushed ferociously and Sam just smirked, "But it really is hideous." Kurt had told him many times how awful his clothes were.

"Boo, I have to agree with you," She said, looking at Sam cheekily out the corner of her eye, "But that there is equally if not more horrific!"

Sam looked over to see a girl who he thought was a freshman sporting a luminous green t-shirt with a pleated orange skirt and little black shoes with buckles, not unlike the ones that Rachel Berry wore.

"That is a walking fashion disaster. That outfit needs burning, stat. I can't believe they even let her within three miles of our presence, it's burning my retinas." And with a roll of his eyes he strutted faster along the corridor past the offending outfit, glaring at the girl with obvious disdain as they passed.

As they reached the classroom Mercedes leaned over to tell him that Kurt's seat was the one next to her at the back of the room, not that he didn't know it already after practically stalking Kurt to his classes the first week or so after they started dating.

Walking in a few people noticed and openly stared or just looked at him confusedly as he took the seat next to Mercedes and pulled out a binder and notebook. God, Kurt actually took notes in class, he had only just realised that he was going to have to pay rigorous attention to whatever the woman at the front was saying.

Looking around he realised that most of the class was staring at him with undisguised confusion and amusement and he shifted in his chair and crossed his legs, forgetting a moment too late that he was wearing Kurt approved ridiculously tight jeans. It was quite possibly the most uncomfortable position he had ever been in, he felt as if someone had just created a vacuum inside the crotch area and it was slowly sucking all the air out. Uncrossing them gingerly he absentmindedly wondered how Kurt managed, then decided that as long as they kept his ass looking so perfect Sam wasn't going to be complaining any time soon. He'd just have to soldier through for a day.

"Kurt Hummel."

After a short silence a dig in the ribs from Mercedes made him realise that he was supposed to be answering.

"Uh... yes miss." He mumbled, noticing the heads that had swivelled his way as he answered and just raising an eyebrow at them as they smirked at him. It probably didn't have quite the same impact as Kurt's version did, but he'd mastered it sufficiently enough that no one said anything. At least, directly to his face.

Settling into his chair he found a note being shoved under his nose as Mercedes looked pointedly at the front of the room.

**So, Boo, is it just me or does the hockey jock on the front row look like he needs a total hair overhaul?**

He glanced up at the jock in question and had to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle a laugh at the obvious mullet that he was sporting. Mercedes was right, the guy seriously needed a makeover, even Sam knew that mullets were a complete disaster.

He stopped trying to scribble down that the teacher was saying for a second to write back to her, giggling as he thought of what the real Kurt would say if he could see they guy.

**Something needs to be done like, now! I thought mullets were banned; we need to make them illegal!**

He returned his gaze back to the front of the class just in time, as the teacher was looking down her nose at him and she didn't look happy.

"Mr... Hummel, care to show me what needs so much of your time and attention?"

Sam let out the breath he had been subconsciously holding, thankful that she had played along with their whole swap thing. But the next second he realised he was busted and his heart sank to the bottom of his shoes like a stone.

"Uh... Just making notes?" He said like it was a question.

She narrowed her eyes at him and flicked through some of the pages she held in her hand, before saying "Well in that case I'm sure you can tell the class what year President Kennedy's visit to the city of Berlin was when he made his famous 'Ich ein Berliner' speech?"

From the left hand side of the classroom he heard someone sniggering and then a high, clear voice said "God, Sam's so dumb that he sometimes believes _Brittany _about all the stupid things she says. He's got no chance."

Grinding his teeth in a way that his old dentist always used to yell at him for he looked up and into the teacher's eyes, smirking as he realised that he knew exactly what the answer was and he didn't even have to look at the hastily scribbled notes that he had made and now was struggling to decipher (How come Kurt's were always so neat and perfectly presented?).

"It was 1963 and I think you'll find it was 'Ich _bin_ ein Berliner."

His teacher (he still couldn't remember her name) just stared at him, then shook her head and said "Right, of course, carry on."

The person on the other side of the room didn't sound so smug when they let out a shocked gasp. He turned around so he could face them and saw one of the Cheerios, Heather someone, her eyes wide as she took in his elated face.

"Miss Stratton, how nice of you to volunteer to answer the next question."

The cheerio spluttered and dropped her hand from her mouth before shooting death glares at him at their teacher wandered closer to her so that she could see her squirm.

"Hmm..." She considered the textbook sat on her desk and then looked up, a deadly spark visible in her eye, "Let me see."

The girl fidgeted and picked at a corner of the paper that was sat on her desk, obviously not there for her to make notes on.

"Okay Miss Stratton, the largest nuclear bomb to ever be tested had a fireball with a diameter of _what_ exactly?"

The look the teacher gave her could have wilted flowers and shattered glass but the girl was too busy flicking through her partner's sheaf of papers frantically to notice. Lifting her head resignedly after about half a minute she said rather unsurely "Two miles?"

"Incorrect, the fireball of the Tsar Bomba was 8 kilometres in diameter and could have engulfed most of Lima."

Sam smirked even more smugly and couldn't resist saying quietly "I guess that makes you dumber than Brittany then."

Mercedes just whipped her head around and looked at him before cracking up completely and from the looks on other people's faces he guessed he hadn't been as quiet as he'd originally thought. However, as long as Mercedes' was laughing he supposed that he was doing a pretty passable job of being Kurt.

* * *

><p>Sam made his way out of History on Mercedes' arm again, only to find Kurt waiting in Sam's own usual spot outside the room, leaning on the wall with one knee bent and a foot kicked up on it like he had seen Sam so a thousand times. His pause was momentary but he knew the smaller boy had seen it as Kurt pushed off the wall with a smile and reached up to wrap his arms around the taller boy's shoulders something he would normally let Sam do.<p>

"Thought you'd never arrive." Kurt said as he stretched up to kiss Sam squarely on the lips, annoyed internally at the fact that even with his recent growth spurt he had to reach up to kiss his boyfriend. But it was what Sam normally did when he met him, so it fell to Kurt to take up the mantle on their April Fool day.

"Who, me? You know I had to finish my notes Sam, it just won't do to leave them half finished!" Sam smirked as he messed with the soprano, whose narrowed eyes showed that he didn't appreciate being messed with.

"God Kurt, I thought I was the closet nerd, not you?" He was having way too much fun teasing Sam.

"Closet? Sam, I think your nerdiness stopped fighting the white witch around the same time your sexuality did."

At that Kurt couldn't not laugh. Sam had just referred to himself with a Narnia metaphor at the same time as insulting himself and _nailing_ Kurt's best bitchy manner.

"Excuse me? How did I out my nerdiness exactly?" Kurt played along.

Sam shrugged and started walking, remembering to swing his hips the way Kurt had told him was a must.

Talking behind himself as Kurt hurried to keep up, he said "You walked into school dressed in an Avatar shirt, said 'Oel ngati kameie' and proceeded to kiss me in front of half the school. Your nerdiness outing was only overshadowed by the fact you were shoving your tongue down another guy's throat."

Sam struggled to keep a straight face as he recounted the day he had given up pretending and just kissed Kurt. He saw the brunette having the same problem and that sent him over the edge, giggles soon blossoming into loud laughter that attracted the attention of the few people that were already staring at the pair.

Their hysterics were interrupted by a loud voice that rang down the corridor even over their laughter.

"Dude, please tell me there's a reason you're dressing like Hummel?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck's blunt question and, straightening up, turned to the mohawked teen and smiled at him.

"Don't know what you mean Puck? Kurt didn't dress me at all. I know better than to let him get any where near me with those tight pants he insists on. They make his ass look good though." He winked at Sam as the taller teen blushed.

Sam couldn't help agreeing with Kurt pretending to be him as he tried to adjust said jeans and found them practically immovable.

At his comment Puck had finally looked at Kurt and done a double take that should have stayed in movies, his head flicking back and forth like a cartoon.

"Dude, why's he answering for you?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes and answered the question that Puck had obviously been aiming at Sam.

"_Dude_, why're you still talking to Kurt? I'm over here!"

Puck finally took in his outfit, and then looked back over at Sam, who was squirming slightly uncomfortably as he tugged on the belt loops of the skinnies and tried in vain to loosen them.

"What the _actual_ hell?"

Well, they couldn't just stand by and watch as Puck became more and more confused, and when Mercedes arrives a second later, having been caught up talking to someone, all three of them had to grab each other as they laughed so hard Kurt thought his lungs would burst.

"Either we swallowed laughing gas or something about being you is too damn funny!" Sam said, out of breath.

"I knew there was something going on!" Puck said, pointing a finger at Sam's blazered chest and walking towards them.

Mercedes took one look and dragged them all into an empty classroom, right beside Puck.

"Hey Aretha, what are you doing, manhandling the Puckster?" Puck grumbled as he rubbed his forearm and frowned at her.

"Well, you were about to wreck their plan. I couldn't let you ruin the best fun I've had all year just because of your big mouth!"

Puck smirked, "I think you'll find it's, uh, _Kurt_ who has the big mouth."

Sam lunged at him and Kurt had to hold him back, which just made Puck laugh harder.

Rolling his eyes Kurt said "One, I happen to like his lips, thank you very much, don't deny you secretly want him too (Puck just laughed) and two, we've got a little April fool's going on, so shut up and don't ruin it."

"I think they're gonna guess Kurt, I mean, you don't actually look like each other."

"Yeah, that's not _really_ the point. We just want to see the confusion and weird looks." Sam chuckled.

Puck actually considered that for a moment then smiled as he shook his head at the two of them.

"Dude, you two are weird. But hey, provides me with amusement, so I'm all for it. One question?"

"Shoot."

"Please, tell me you're going to be carrying this on in glee later on?"

Kurt looked over at Sam, puzzled and then they both turned and said in unison "Yes."

Puck was the one cracking up when they spoke, and one quick look at Mercedes was enough to convince Kurt that she had no more idea about what was so funny than they did.

"Uh, Puck?" Sam heard himself saying.

"Yeah?" The self proclaimed sex-shark raised his head to answer and then started chuckling again.

"What's so funny?"

His answer was so obvious that after he had left the classroom still laughing all three of the teens still in the room just looked at each other in mild horror.

"'Cause you have to sing each other's songs. And you can't back out, 'cause Shue has a list of what everyone's performing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd like to point out that for the purposes of my random muse Kurt, as well as Quinn, Santana and Brittany, are still Cheerios.**

**I really have no idea whether this is okay, or if you'll like it, so please review and let me know? :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so here's the slightly shorter second part, and Onyx Nailo and JustAStrangerPassingBy thanks for the kind reviews, glad you liked it :)**

**So, JASPB, i kinda accidentally included your third prompt in here, hope you like that too XD**

**Also, i really have a hard time writing Figgins, so sorry everyone if it feels a bit stilted :/**

**Over and out x**

* * *

><p>They had made it to lunch and Kurt, Sam, Mercedes and Rachel were sitting outside under the west end of the bleachers eating a rushed lunch so they could figure out what to do about the song situation.<p>

"I can't believe we didn't think of this!" Kurt kept saying, pacing backwards and forwards over the same small strip of ground that he had been for the previous ten minutes.

"Kurt, will you just like, sit still or something for a minute, my eyes are starting to hurt just from the strain of watching you." Mercedes grumbled.

"Sam!"

"Fine, _Sam_, why don't you sit down and let us try to help you figure something out?"

This time it was Sam who turned on Rachel, snapping "Maybe it helps him think, lay off my boyfriend for one second?"

Mercedes was caught between a need to yell and a need to laugh, and settled for doing both, which resulted in a loud snorting noise that nonetheless got everyone's attention and made them stop arguing.

"Okay, Rachel, we asked you here because of you're musical knowledge and your obvious lack of reaction to their scheme, but if you carry on insulting them I will kick you' ass outta here, understand?"

Rachel just nodded and sat down, startled.

"Kurt," She eyed Sam pointedly, "While I appreciate your bitchiness and I congratulate you on doing a great job of it, now is not the time."

Sam just rolled his eyes half successfully and perched quite daintily, for a tall blond jock, next to Rachel.

"And Sam," This time it was Kurt who got the full benefit of her glare, "Stop pacing, stop stressing and calm down!"

He sighed, mentally admitted that she was right, and plonked himself unceremoniously next to his boyfriend, slinging an arm around his neck like Sam always did to him.

Mercedes looked at them for a moment and just said "You really put a lot of effort into this didn't you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but said in a slightly more calm manner "Yeah, we did. And then we go and ruin it by not remembering our Glee songs. I am NOT backing out of the songs now, nor am I backing out of our plan, but I can't see an actual solution."

Mercedes looked at them both as Sam nodded in agreement and then shook her head, "You two are so dense. Rachel, help a girl out here?"

Rachel perked up at being asked for help, because hello, that's what Rachel Berry does best.

She got to her feet and walked over to Mercedes, a calculating look on her face.

"Okay, well they have to sing each other's songs. And they have to try to act like the other person would act, even though their songs don't suit each others voices that much. Okay... Well... Oh my god! That's it!"

Mercedes gave her a high five as the two boys just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay, which one of you is going to explain what in the hell happened there? Between all the weird eye talk I mean."

Kurt still sounded a little bitchy even when toning it down for his Sam-ness, and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I shall let Rachel explain."

"Okay, well if you're definite about being your opposite for your songs then there's only really one way you can do it." She smiled hugely and Sam felt his heart drop like someone had thrown it off a skyscraper.

"Which is?"

"Go so over the top at being the other person that by making fun of them you make it believable."

Cue groans from both parties.

"So basically we have to act up so that it's funny 'cause we're acting up, not because of the songs?" Kurt asked, resting his head on his hand and entwining the other with Sam's.

"Yup, pretty much." Mercedes laughed.

"Well, come on then, I've got work to do. Sam, could you have picked a song more unlike me?" Kurt grumbled.

Sam just laughed and retaliated "And you think I can pull off yours any better? I can't even _imagine_ half those high notes!"

Picking himself up off the floor Sam winced as one of the metal fastenings on the inside of the blazer nicked his skin and he grimaced at the fact that his outfit looked so good (well, on Kurt anyway) but was such a pain in the ass (literally) to wear. He sniggered as he thought that maybe the tightness of his jeans could be put to good use as he considered the song Kurt had said he would be singing for their assignment.

Kurt was thinking the same thing as he switched positions to lie flat on the grass, adjusting his jeans and feeling weird at the room that was afforded by the loose pants. Why had Mr. Shue decided that that was the week they had to sing themselves.

In response to Brittany's question of how she was supposed to make a proper song if all she could say was 'yourself' Mr. Shue had just laughed and told everyone that they needed to find a song that personified them, or something they liked or disliked, about their personality. The basic premise would be that it should be so that if the club, or anyone else really, heard it they immediately knew it was referring to you.

Only problem was, he would now be singing all about Sam. Or, Sam would be singing all about him.

* * *

><p>It was as they were walking hand in hand to the only class of the day that they had together that they finally heard what they had been expecting all day.<p>

"Hey homo's, what the fuck you think you're doin'? Think it's funny or somethin'? Prancin' about all up in each other's clothes."

Well, Sam thought, seems like Karofsky and Azimio can't keep them in check all the time. He turned around so he was facing the offending jock, flanked by two of his friends, dragging Kurt around with him as he glared at them.

"Don't have any idea what you mean." Sam said politely, juts a hint of laughter and bitchiness lacing his voice.

The jock, he was called Jeremy Chumler, Kurt was pretty sure (and what was with jocks and their weird last names?), just laughed as he moved further and further into their personal space. Kurt realised with a jolt that normally he held the assholes off with words and Sam dealt with the physical side, but with role reversal Sam was handling the bitchy ice queen comments perfectly and he was panicking about how he might have to hit someone.

"Sure you do fag, just look down. Oh wait, the sight of that cock turn you on would it?"

Sam repressed his urge to hit the mulleted hockey jock, and instead responded the only way he thought Kurt knew how - Sarcasm.

"Sure, it just makes me drool. Makes having a piss fun too." He flatlined in a monotone of sarcasm that left Kurt silently cheering and himself with an eyebrow arched delicately.

The guy just stood there with his friends and looked confused, as Sam had noticed Kurt's cutting remarks often did, and congratulated himself on managing to emulate his perfect boyfriend so well that he achieved the same effect as the patented Hummel snark.

"Now if you'd be so kind as to preferably remove your personage from our presence completely or at least actuate the appendages you call legs and proceed to evacuate your corpulent behinds from this section of the corridor I would be exceedingly grateful." He thanked his lucky starts he had had Kurt help him out with his English essay the past week, because he sure as hell wouldn't have been able to ay that before.

The jocks just stood like statues in the middle of the corridor in confused silence until Sam muttered loudly enough for most people to hear "Oh, did you not understand me? Good. By the way? Mullets are so last decade."

Kurt just smiled at the way his boyfriend had managed to control the situation without any violence. He kissed him on the lips quickly and then translated Sam's speech into jock speak just to see their faces.

"He said you'd better move you fat asses. That was pretty much it. Bye." He said as Sam fluttered his fingers at them in a pretty good impersonation of Kurt's sarcastic wave (yes, he had one) and then dragged the smaller boy off before they could unfreeze or reply.

Turning the corner they both laughed as a swathe of people parted to let them through the middle and then turned to stare at them as the carried on by.

A resounding smash echoing down the corridor told them that someone had been so distracted they had walked head first into a locker and that was all the excuse they needed to grasp each other's hand tighter and sprint down the hall before they ended up in hysterics again.

Stopping to catch their breath at the end of the second corridor Kurt leaned down and dusted invisible lint off his jeans as he tried to pretend he wasn't doubled over from exhaustion. Regaining his breath he straightened up and smiled at Sam, unable to stop himself reaching over and brushing real dust off the left hand side of his cream coloured blazer.

"Kurt, I don't think that matters." Sam said laughing as the soprano brushed a ticklish spot and he squirmed.

"I'll have you know that this blazer is Marc Jacobs and I don't care how you feel about it inside. Today you _are _Kurt fucking Hummel, and you _will_ dress appropriately!"

Kurt was surprised at the amount of venom he had injected into his voice and was worried that he might have upset his boyfriend, but the look on Sam's face said otherwise. Grabbing his hand Sam drew him into the empty janitor's closet they were beside and quickly locked the door behind them.

Kurt melted into Sam's strong arms as they wrapped around him and he was soon lost in the smells of his boyfriend, something faintly lemon like, the smallest hint of cake mixture (Cara was on a baking kick) and overall gorgeous manliness. Add to that the scent of new designer clothes, which attracted Kurt like bees to a flame... Or moths to honey... or... something...

Damn he had to stop doing that!

Sam felt Kurt start to break their hug and move away and he swiftly moved in and pressed his lips against Kurt's, his tongue parting the brunette's suddenly willing lips quickly and slipping inside, tasting the familiar taste of Kurt as he curled it around said boy', eliciting a small moan from Kurt. He let his hands wander down and rest on Kurt's hips and the decided almost immediately that one would do much better in his soft, strokeable hair. Normally static with hairspray it was loose and shaggy in aid of being Sam, and he loved to run his hands through it.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, feeling their tongues twine together, and let his own hands wander down Sam's back and then under the tight stripy t-shirt to explore his abs, his fingers splaying over the taut and defined muscles. They slid lower so they were inside the back pockets of Sam's skinny jeans and Kurt suddenly understood why Sam liked them so much.

"I think this switch may just work in my favour."

* * *

><p>When they appeared, twenty minutes late, in their english class looking slightly dishevelled and muttering generic half-assed excuses to the teacher on their way in (She was locked in a bidding war on EBay and didn't even hear them) they didn't expect what was in store for them.<p>

Santana pounced.

"Hey gay boys," Kurt rolled his eyes slightly at the nickname that only Santana could think it was appropriate to use as a term or endearment, but endearing she was, "Looks like someone was having fun in the janitor's closet."

Sam leapt in with a comment before Kurt could, because he could see he was itching to and it wasn't something Sam ever did so he needed to keep it under control.

"Oh sorry, didn't realise you were waiting for it." He quipped, knowing it wasn't Kurt's usual standard but not really having much to work with.

She glared at him and then rolled her eyes, dismissing his dig with a wave of her hand and turning her attention back to Kurt-pretending-to-be-Sam.

"Well Kurt-pretending-to-be-Sam, I hope you didn't leave a mess in there. And that no one heard you, you know how vocal Kurt is when you..." The rest was drowned out by Kurt loudly singing "La la la la la la la" over the top of her until she had to stop.

Folding her arms she glared at him until he stopped, and then sheepishly looked at Sam and said "I know, you wouldn't have done it, but I was NOT having that conversation with her."

Huffing, Santana slumped ever so slightly in her chair and rolled her eyes, making Sam decide that even she was better than his attempts at emulating Kurt.

"Sure, we won't talk about that now, here, but I _am_ going to have that conversation someday, and you aren't going to sing your ridiculously perfect dribble at me then!" She warned.

Kurt sighed and said "Fine, but Kurt and I should warn you, the day he's actually ready to have that conversation with you may be in a few years. Like, forty?"

She smiled at them then, before turning round to the front of the class and concentrating on the teacher. Before Sam even had time to think more than _That's just weird!_ she had rolled up her piece of paper, hit the small, mousy girl in front of her on the back of the head with it and demanded her entire folder of notes for the subject "Because I am _not_ flunking this subject again! Frigging Brittany get's A's for her original writing to pull her grade up and I just fail every time!"

Kurt, seeing Sam's shocked expression, decided he'd do his boyfriend a favour and actually ask the question for him.

"Brittany get's A's?"

Santana just gave him a glare that could have melted the ice caps and hissed "And your problem with that is?"

What he really wanted to do was retort with a bitchy comeback he had to play along with Sam's adorable apologetic streak.

"Sorry Santana, I didn't mean... I mean, I didn't think..."

"Yeah you didn't. So next time, think about what you're saying about Brit before I get all up in your business so hard you won't be having fun with loverboy for at least a month, yeah?" She smirked.

Slumping back into his seat, because Sam wouldn't have had a comeback for that, he muttered "Sure." and did not expect Sam to speak next.

"And next time you want to have a pity party about your girlfriend's grades being higher than yours don't invite us. I'm sure Mildred would be happy to give you a tissue."

The petite girl whose notes Santana had stolen turned round at the sound of her name, and saw Santana glare at her as she halfway pulled a pack of tissues from her bag. Under the stare of the Latina she immediately flushed beetroot red and shot her hand into the air, asking to be excused and then practically running from the room.

"Well, I guess she won't be needing her notes anytime soon anyway. I think she'll be more likely to move classes." Sam observed as her beige cardigan disappeared through the door.

As Santana looked pleased, Kurt moved onto the much more pressing topic of "Brittany get's A's for her original writing?"

"Yeah, she writes from the perspective of her cat. It spends most of it's time reading her diary and then scheming to take over the world. Such an 'Amazing imagination' God, if that woman could hear herself." She grumbled as she nodded towards the teacher.

"Of course, I want her to do as well in all her subjects, and it kills me that everyone teases her about it, but still, I need to get into wherever she goes after this dump. And if that means I need the grades for Julliard or wherever she wants to go to, then so be it!"

They shared a look at the admission that Santana was probably cramming under the sheets at night just so that she could stay with Brittany to look after her and be with her after they had graduated.

"Um, okay. Well, carry on concentrating on the lecture. We'll just shut up and fade into the background." Kurt laughed.

As it turned out, neither of them had to fade to the background for too long.

A small, scared looking freshman appeared in the doorway about a minute after Mildred had fled out of it with a slip of yellow paper in his hand.

"Um, miss?" He said in a voice that matched his stature, "Miss Kazowski? Principal Figgins wants to see Samuel Evans in his office."

Their teacher barely looked up from her computer to say "Sure, Go on Sam."

Kurt exchanged a look with Sam and he could tell that they were both thinking the same thing. Who should go to his office?

Sam just nodded at Kurt and smiled, winking at him to show that they were going to do this thing properly, so he should be the one to go and see what had happened. He knew that it could possibly get them into even more trouble than he might already be in, but he didn't car. He just wished he could see Figgins' face when Kurt turned up in his office.

Kurt strode calmly out of the classroom and down the hall, revelling in the quiet atmosphere that descended on them when classes were in session. He was getting used to the loose jeans and the t-shirt wasn't as bad as he had first expected, and he was sure Sam was having far less fun in the outfit he was wearing, but he still felt slightly naked without the support of his usual tight jeans. _They don't just make my ass look good._

He reached the Figgins' office and stood outside, wondering whether he should knock or just go inside. Deciding he would probably be best just to do both, he rapped lightly on the door and then, hearing no response, pushed it open and strode in, acting like he was very much meant to be there.

Figgins turned his chair round as the door swung shut and smiled tightly at him, clasping his hands on top of the desk. Kurt frowned, expecting some recognition of the fact that it was obviously _not_ Sam Evans standing there, but Figgins just nodded at him to take a seat and opened his mouth as if to speak, when the door swung open again and Sam stood there, the thin top rising up just enough for Kurt to get a mouth-watering view of his abs.

"Ah, Mr Evans, kind of you to join us. I thought you two were in the same lesson, but then again maybe I was wrong. But I have to say, I am very confused with the two of you."

Sam leaned over and whispered to Kurt, as the soprano got ready to ask what they were both doing there, "Apparently he wanted both of us. Kid forgot to read past the second line of the note he was so worried about coming into the class."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and then turned back to the slightly sweating man sat in front of them. He had to remind himself to correct his posture and instead of his usual demure, straight backed position shoved his hands into his pockets and threw his shoulders forward, leaning towards the desk slightly.

Sam, on the other hand, was sitting with his legs crossed, one knee over the other, and both hands placed on top of them. He really hoped that he was doing Kurt's usual position right, because he had nothing to compare it to, so he just focused on Figgins and tried to take in what he was saying.

"-your relationship for a while now and I am perfectly fine with the idea in principle but if you insist on these ridiculous stunts then I really can't-"

Kurt interrupted him with a look of thunder on his face, his eyes glinting hard like steel.

"So you have a problem with our relationship? As a school you routinely ignored thousands of incidents of homophobic bullying, failed to reply to demands that you implement a system that protected _your_ students and then wouldn't allow Rachel's dad's to hold a PFLAG meeting here when their normal place was busy on the grounds that no one could rent out the space on short notice, even though Alcoholics Anonymous managed to secure the same spot a day _after_ they had asked. But are you really willing to stand up and say that you as an establishment are against with homosexuality? Because I'm guessing some people might be very interested to hear than!"

He had stood up by then, hands braced on the desk as he leant over it and glared at the older man behind it, speaking in such a clam and quiet voice that it sent chills down Sam's spine.

All thought's of being Sam were gone as Kurt stood back, breathing heavily and watched the man squirm.

"Of course I don't! I just meant that the behaviour you are exhibiting today is upsetting certain students and that your relationship maybe the reason that the two of you in particular decided to... well, dress like that." Figgins stuttered, waving his hands around as he motioned to their clothes.

Sam decided to pull Kurt back as he restarted his charade of being the other boy and said "You have a problem with the way I dress?" in his iciest manner.

"I don't have a problem with this it is just that other people have expressed concerns about the difference from your normal clothes."

Sam realised that he was still talking to them as if they were their actual selves and decided to correct the man. He winked at Kurt then uncrossed his legs, crossing them again at the ankle as he tilted his head at Figgins and folded his arms eyes narrowing.

"This is how I always dress. And no one seemed to want to take their concerns to you before. In fact, most of them just laughed at me or threw a slushie in my face. Which i'd like to mention you also did nothing about. So why care now?"

Figgins just looked at him and concern like he was going mad because Sam obviously didn't dress like he was at all, but then just looked over at Kurt and shrank back into his chair, seemingly realising that he wasn't going to let it go if Figgins tried to call him out on anything else.

"Fine then, I will let this go, _this time_. But I don't want you two trying any more new fashion," He shook his hands at Sam's extremely tight jeans, "choices, no matter who designed them. I don't care if Jacob Marcs or Alexandra McQueen did, let's try to keep it a little more... school appropriate boys."

Seeing their chance to get out of the office Kurt jumped up and grabbed Sam's hand, saying "Sorry, of course we will, don't worry, bye."

He pulled them out into the hallway beyond the closing door and then burst out laughing as he remembered the look on Figgins' face when Sam had alluded to him wearing the same kind of outfit every day.

"Did you see how confused he was?" Kurt laughed, spinning Sam around by the hands as they hurried down the corridor their laughter was echoing off.

Sam snorted and leant against a row of lockers, "I know! He had no idea what was going on!"

"Oh my Gaga i'm so glad you talked me into this, the discomfort of these ridiculous jeans and the pain of having to watch you walk around in those unimaginable tight ones was worth it just to have that conversation!" Kurt slapped Sam's ass to accentuate his point and the blond jerked out of his grasp and started walking backward down the corridor, wagging a finger at the smaller brunette.

"Kurt!"

"What? Don't think I'm going to let you catch me."

Kurt's eyes widened as he backed further down the corridor.

"No, _Kurt_ really, watch out!"

"What do you-"

"Hello Porcelain. Nice to see you can control your man."

Sam jerked around and found himself scant feet from Coach Sylvester, who was raising her eyebrows and looking him up and down like he was a piece of meat.

"I see you don't have the upper hand Evans." She was looking straight at Kurt and he quickly realised that she was fully playing along with their appearances. He had no idea why, because he could think of a million scenarios that involved some sort of comment about tight pants reducing sperm count and Kurt looking like 'A trucker on smack' (Mellencamp anyone?), but exactly none where she would decide to play along.

"No coach, Kurt always gets what he wants." He smirked with a small look at a glaring Sam.

"Well Evans, I'm going to have to borrow your boy Porcelain over there for an impromptu practice to keep us up to speed for the game, so have fun without him for the remainder of the lesson. Don't worry, you'll have him back before your precious little glee rehearsal."

Kurt tried not to smile as he realised her reasons for appearing to believe they were who they were pretending to be. He was trying not to imagine Sam as a Cheerio but it was far too hard, and he smirked at his boyfriend as Sam's eyes widened in what Kurt thought was probable fear. He gave him a look that said 'this was you idea, deal with it!' and then rushed over to ruffle his hair, something he knew Sam would have done, before jogging down the corridor away from a scared looking Sam who was being steered towards the gymnasium by a chortling Coach Sylvester.

"Ready to do the splits for me?"

Laughing at the strangled noise that echoed down the corridor as they tuned the corner, Kurt just hummed to himself and made his way back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Arrrgh, me loves some Sue Sylvester!**

**Also, i'm kinda wanting to write some much smuttier niceness of the janitor's closet scene, but ofc, they're switched ... anyone interested?**

**Tu aimes? x**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey, this is the last chapter of this story, 'cause it was only supposed to be a short one-shot anyways :)**

**I wanted to try to define some other people in this bit too, so there's some that isn't focused on Kum, but hope you like it all anyways :)**

**The smut filled one-shot for the janitor's closet in the last chapter is in the pipeline :)**

**Over and out x**

* * *

><p>Having made it through the rest of the lesson without either Sam or Santana to take the edge off the boredom he had had ample time to learn the lyrics to the song Sam was supposed to be singing in Glee. He was trying to psych himself up for the performance, but knew that Sam had the sharper end of the stick because he had chosen his song as a bit of fun in the first place.<p>

Humming the tune, he walked quickly to the choir room as everyone else poured out of their classrooms and out the front doors, making their way down the steps in a big rush of voices and bodies, his and Sam's outfits all but forgotten.

He caught up with Rachel and Mercedes as they turned into the corridor the choir room was on and happily told them all about Sam's detour to the gym with the Cheerios.

"And then she just drags him off down the corridor, you should have seen his face, it was priceless! It was his idea to be each other as an April fool anyway, so I wasn't going to let him just get out of it."

Mercedes was listening with rapidly widening eyes and at that point she just gave in and started giggling ferociously, a hand coming up to cover her mouth again as she made eye contact with Rachel and they both stumbled into the room laughing to the astonishment of the assembled group.

"Rachel, Mercedes, what's the matter?" Mr. Shue asked, giving both of them a look of concern as they tried to catch their breath and slumped into their seats still giggling.

"Oh nothing. You'll see when _Kurt_ gets here with the rest of the cheerleaders." Mercedes said, straightening up in her chair.

Mr. Shue looked puzzled as Kurt sat down next to Finn and Puck, but then just shook his head, obviously remembering the events of that morning's Spanish class

. Finn looked at him and then leaned over to whisper "Why are you dressed all funny Kurt? And did you fight with Mercedes? Because she doesn't think you're here man, and that's weird, 'cause you just walked in."

Puck, winking at Kurt, just leaned over Finn and offered a fist, letting Kurt bump it with unease as Puck said "Hey Sam, good day?"

Finn looked at Puck then in confusion as the mohawked teen just settled back into his seat while Kurt shrugged and leant back, saying "Pretty good yeah."

"Puck, what're you on about, that's Kurt dude."

"Uh, no, that's Sam dude. You gotta start wearin' your glasses Finny boy, if you can't tell the difference." Puck smirked.

Finn opened his mouth like he was going to argue some more, then looked at Puck's smirk and just turned his very confused face to the front, where Mr. Shue was impatiently tapping his foot while he waited for the cheerleaders to get there.

As if on cue Brittany's voice could be heard from the corridor.

"Hey Kurt, have you been working out secretly? Because your abs look great! They look like my cat's when he turns into a human at night, it's so pretty!"

"Brittany... Uh yeah, sure." Sam's voice said, making Kurt laugh as the door was pushed open and a flustered looking Quinn came in followed by Santana and Brittany with their pinkies linked, the brunette Latina smirking as Brittany carried on gushing. She winked at Kurt as the door was pushed open as it was about to close and Sam came through wearing...

Oh, Gaga!

Wearing the tight black skinny jeans and boots, and not much else.

Kurt just had time to pull his lower jaw off the floor before the tight stripy t-shirt was pulled roughly over Sam's head and he looked self consciously around the room, his chest heaving (so Kurt could still appreciate the gorgeousness of his abs), out of breath still, and then darted across the room to take a seat right beside Mercedes and Rachel. He was holding Kurt's Cheerios top in his hands and seemed to have forgotten all about it as he tried to fold his legs together and pretend that the rest of the room wasn't just staring at him. Then...

"Dude. What the hell?"

At that Sam sat up: "_Don't _call me dude!"

As Finn recoiled in shock at the venom in his voice Kurt had to forcibly stop himself laughing as those who knew struggled with the same thing and those who obviously didn't just looked stunned.

Puck, still sniggering, looked over and asked "Okay, _Kurt_, tell me, did you just come from Cheerios practice like these lovely ladies?"

At that Sam didn't have to pretend to be annoyed as he glared at Puck, who was obviously enjoying teasing him, and shrugged the cream blazer back on, wishing that the idiot wasn't right. He had been forced not only to attend the Cheerios practice as Kurt, but to put on the uniform and then try to perform the routine, to the amusement of both the coach and the girls.

"Don't start!" He snarled across the room as he was patted on the arm by Mercedes.

Santana butted into the conversation as Tina and Mike started to realise what had happened.

"Yup, he was pretty impressive I have to say. Sam, your boy can do splits like nobodies business."

Tina gaped and then turned to Sam, saying "Sa-Kurt, did she just say you were doing the splits?"

Sam eyed her with such pain in his eyes that she just blinked a couple of times and then shook her head and snuggled into Mike's side, who was just looking at Sam with trepidation and subconsciously jiggling his legs like he hoped no one (read: Coach Sylvester) would ever make him do the splits.

"I think I'm better with my dancing, I'll stick with that thanks." He muttered hugging Tina closer.

As Rachel leaned over and hugged Sam from behind Mr. Shue got up out of his seat and strode to the front of the empty space, clapping his hands for their attention.

"Okay, so glossing over what Sam-"

"Kurt!"

"Um, anyway, over what has happened with the Cheerios, are we all ready with the songs from the assignment?" He said, looking eagerly at them all.

There was murmured agreement and then Rachel spoke up, standing up and walking towards the front of the room as she turned and addressed the rest of them.

"I feel that now would be the best time to let you all know that I have chosen to abscond from this weeks assignment as I think it would be highly improbable to find a song that would sum me up with all my different traits and achievements encompassed. I think this is a wonderful opportunity to make us all think about ourselves but I wish you all the best in your songs as I won't be competing against you."

As she sat back down Sam could have sworn that Mr. Shue rolled his eyes behind her back, but when she had passed him to sit back down again he couldn't see anything but a smile as their teacher walked to the place Rachel had been stood and whipped a hat out from behind his back, clearly indicating that he would be choosing their names at random.

"I will be choosing your names at random."

"Oh, I hadn't realised Mr. Shue!"

He just looked at Brittany and wondered how she was getting A's in english.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I will be choosing half of you today and half of you can sing on Thursday. So, lets see who's first!"

He widened his eyes comically to heighten the tension and then drew the first name out of the hat.

"Okay Quinn, you're up first." He said with a smile at the pretty blond.

She nodded and smoothed out her cheer skirt, smiling slightly as she ran through her song in her head, as the next name was drawn.

As Mr. Shue's hand came out he dropped the piece of paper on the floor and Sam rolled his eyes dramatically, sighing and smirking across the room at Kurt, who just smiled back. He was still nervous about singing Kurt's song. Well, not nervous really, more like just annoyed that he hadn't realised that getting picked would mean singing Kurt's choice of song, which he was about 99% sure was Kurt's idea of not being serious with the assignment.

When the paper was retrieved it said 'Mike'.

"Well, I'm looking forward to your song choice Mike, hope it delivers like your dancing."

Mike looked up from staring sweetly at Tina and said "Actually Mr. Shue, I was wondering if Brittany could help me out? We wanted to do ours together, 'cause she wasn't here when we all told you what song we wanted to do."

"Sure, well now I'm looking forward to it even more." He said with a smile.

Everyone looked at Brittany as Santana said "You didn't tell me you were singing with him?"

Brittany just shrugged and said "It's a surprise then isn't it." She smiled sweetly and looked at the brunette beside her, "And he only asked me yesterday, I had to rehearse. I didn't have time to tell anyone."

She started to look upset and Santana pulled her into a hug, whispering "No one blames you Brit Brit, we were just surprised that's all."

As Kurt averted his eyes from what had suddenly become an intense special moment he didn't want to eavesdrop on he was secretly hoping that Sam's name wouldn't come up. He had learnt the song, but couldn't play the guitar part and was dreading trying to sing it, even with Rachel's advice about playing up.

After Mike, Puck was drawn, and then Mercedes.

The last name to be drawn out the hat for that week was the one both their plans hinged on, and as the little slip of paper emerged they were both crossing their fingers and hoping it wasn't the name of the other.

"Kurt!"

Sam slumped in his seat before remembering that he was supposed to be sitting up straight and immediately started plotting ways to find whoever was behind the dreaded hand of fate. Lady Luck always seemed to be out to get him. But then he rationalized, he had got Kurt, and all his great friends in glee. So he would get up and sing the sing like he owned the place, and do Kurt proud, and have fun along the way.

* * *

><p><em>Your little hands wrapped around my finger<br>And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
>Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming<br>So I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night light_

As soon as Quinn started they could all tell what she was singing about.

Beth.

She was sat on a stool in the middle of the room, and she was looking anywhere but Puck.

_To you, everything's funny_  
><em>You got nothing to regret<em>  
><em>I'd give all I have, honey<em>  
><em>If you could stay like that<em>

Sam could see the pain in his ex-girlfriends eyes. They had talked in passing about Beth when they had been together and she had once admitted wanting to keep her, nearly getting up off the bed in the hospital and running after her as she was take out. He knew that she wanted the best for her daughter, and that was why she had given her to Shelby, but Quinn always wondered 'what if'.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

Kurt was sat next to Puck and he could see the effect the song was having. The normally badass, composed, disinterested boy was having a hard time keeping it together, he could see, and tears were threatening to fall from his own eyes. He knew Sam wouldn't cry, but what the hell, no one would notice.

_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>And even through to you want to<em>  
><em>Please try to never grow up<em>

Quinn finished her shortened version of the song and stood up, the clapping the only sound in the room as her eyes sparkled with tears. She gave Mercedes a watery smile and then sat back down with Santana and Brittany, who both hugged their friend tightly.

"Okay, thank you Quinn, that was beautiful and definitely spoke about you. Next up, Mike and Brittany."

The toned boy and the blond ditzy girl stood up and smiled at each other, making their way to the front of the room and standing with their heads bowed as they waited for the intro of their song to play.

As the first beat kicked in they started a complex dance routine, each of them skirting around the edges of the room as they sang, Brittany louder than Mike. Brittany was doing some sort of hip-hop pirouette at the left end of the room while Mike froze and pointed, then gracefully shimmied to the other side as Mike froze and pointed again.

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (ha)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>We're paying with love tonight <em>

They started a routine in hold, both of them spinning round and then breaking out into complicated steps as they accentuated certain lyrics with actions, rubbing their fingers together for money and Mike pulling at the back of Brittany's shirt on 'Price Tag'.

_It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<em>

Their song ended with Brittany dipped low and the room broke out into catcalls and whoops, Santana rushing over and hugging her girl as both dancers breathed hard.

Mr. Shue was very impressed by the way they had incorporated their dancing talents, and gave them high praise before they returned to their seats.

As Puck took up position at the front of the room Kurt couldn't help but wonder what exactly the 'badass' could possibly pick to describe himself or what he liked, but it really wasn't a surprise.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt  
>Too sexy for my shirt<br>So sexy it hurts  
>And I'm too sexy for Milan<br>Too sexy for Milan  
>New York and Japan<em>

"Woah, Mr. Shue, not cool, why d'you cut me off there?"

Mr. Shue just smiled grimly and said "I think we all know that song enough. Let's let Mercedes have her go, yeah?"

Puck shot him evils as he returned to his seat and slumped into it, muttering about 'unfair' and 'scheming'.

Mercedes beamed as she got up to perform and nodded to the band as she pulled Quinn's microphone from it's stand and walked in front of it, tapping her foot to the beat.

_Now there was a time when they used to say  
>That behind every - "great man."<br>There had to be a - "great woman."  
>But in these times of change you know<br>That it's no longer true.  
>So we're comin' out of the kitchen<br>'Cause there's somethin' we forgot to say to you (we say)_

Kurt had a huge smile on his face as he tapped his foot to the beat like she had at the start and just about stopped himself, as Sam, jumping up and following Quinn, Tina and Santana to stand behind her and backing sing.

_Sisters are doin' it for themselves._  
><em>Standin' on their own two feet.<em>  
><em>And ringin' on their own bells.<em>  
><em>Sisters are doin' it for themselves.<em>

As the guys all politely clapped the girls (and Sam, because he knew Kurt would want him too) stood up and vocalised their appreciation of her song choice.

When everything had settled down and the sexism debate had cooled off, after Mercedes and Santana had to be restrained from hitting Puck, Sam sank down into his chair at the realisation that it was his turn.

Seeing Kurt smile and wink at him he made his decision and straightened up, walking to the front before Mr. Shue had even asked, because hey, he was the last person so he wasn't going to ask for anyone else.

"Uh, Sam, it's Kurt's turn now, you're supposed to be next time?" He said, sounding confused at the odd turn of events unfolding.

Sam just laughed and said "Mr. Shue, it is Kurt. Isn't it Mercedes? Puck?"

"Yeah, that's Kurt Mr. Shue!" They chorused, Mercedes giggling and Puck outright laughing.

Kurt was having to hold onto his chair as he watched their teacher become more and more confused by the minute. After a while he started to speak "Is this the same as when you were in Spanish earlier because..." And then just shook his head and sat down, letting Sam take the floor._  
><em>

_Hey there sugar baby  
>Saw you twice at the pop show<br>You taste just like glitter  
>Mixed with rock and roll<br>I like you a lot lot  
>Think you're really hot hot<em>

Sam was really going all out to be over the top, walking straight over to Kurt and practically sitting in his lap as he sang, licking his ear at the 'taste' line and then jumping back up to pose for the later lines, pouting his lips dramatically and putting a hand on his hip, sticking it out prominently.

_I know you think you're special_  
><em>When we dance real crazy<em>  
><em>Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby<em>  
><em>I like you a lot lot<em>  
><em>All we want is hot hot<em>

By then it wasn't just Kurt laughing as he strutted around, and he posed again, trying to find one that Kurt would be likely to do. Flicking his hair back out of his eyes he lunged forward and dragged Mercedes off her chair, closely followed by Tina and they started to dance with him, letting him spin them round, but all the time focussing on Kurt. He had on an aloof face, turning his nose up at the selection on offer, and then moved towards where Kurt was sat again, but this time throwing his hands in the air and smiling at Puck.  
><em><br>Boys boys boys  
>We like boys in cars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Buy us drinks in bars<br>Boys boys boys  
>With Hairspray and denim<br>Boys boys boys  
>We love them!<br>We love them!_

The girls got into it, Rachel dragging Brittany down to dance as he sang and then Santana and Quinn following them, dancing around him as he continued to leer at Finn and Puck, smirking at Kurt as he did so.

Returning his attention to Kurt he crooked a finger at him and then backed away, swinging his hips as the girls backed him up in the ooh's.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh<em>

Kurt was in danger of actually falling off his chair as he saw Finn's face when Sam started to sing at him, dancing close. He couldn't believe he'd actually sang the song, so very Kurt, Lady Gaga and then some, with added actions. But, remembering what Rachel said about being over the top, he supposed Sam was doing a good job.

_Baby is a bad boy_  
><em>With some retro sneakers<em>  
><em>Let's go see The Killers<em>  
><em>And make out in the bleachers<em>  
><em>I like you a lot lot<em>  
><em>Think you're really hot hot<em>

Kurt watched as Sam half skipped back to the middle, his tight jeans making it hard **(A/N: I couldn't write that without laughing),** and then put one hand on his hip and the other out in front of him, shaking his hips from side to side as he sang. He hopped out of his seat and went to stand at the foot of the tiered seats, smirking at Sam as he grinned at him and then grabbed 'Cedes and started singing at her, both smiling like idiots a they shimmied.

_Let's go to the party  
><em>_Heard our buddies' the DJ  
>Don`t forget my lipstick,<br>I left it in your ashtray  
>I like you a lot lot<br>All we want is hot hot  
><em>

Sam was getting out of breath and the tight pants weren't helping either, but he was really enjoying just acting stupid and making a fool out of himself. He dragged a chair out of the front row and put a booted foot up onto it, leaning forward as he sang over the top if it to Mike, sat where Tina had just vacated her seat in favour of being his back up dancer/singer.

_Boys boys boys  
>We like boys in cars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Buy us drinks in bars<br>Boys boys boys  
>With hairspray and denim<br>Boys boys boys  
>We love them!<br>We love them!_

He finished with his hand punching the air and the girls around him collapsing into hysterical laughter as they fought to get their breath back.

"Um, okay, Sa-Kurt that was... different." Mr. Shue stuttered, even though he'd known all week what the song Kurt was singing was.

Sam just went and stood next to Kurt, forcing him to sit down on one of the front row chairs. He laughed at the pained expression on his face and said "That bad?"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, snaking his hands round Sam's neck as the other sat beside him.

"Great. Perfect in fact, I couldn't have made it any funnier, and believe me, I intended to."

Sam just smiled and then gestured to his outfit.

"So, how long does this last Sam, you're the expert after all."

"Okay, judging by the expert help I've had on this subject, and by that I mean watching Freaky Friday and It's a Boy-Girl* thing, I think we have to understand each other or come to like each other." He winked.

"Sure, but we already do." Sam said, slightly confused, but glad to think he'd be out of the blazer soon.

"I know. So this time I'm working off Sleeping Beauty as well. When running into each other doesn't work, I think after we come to an understanding of each other a kiss might just."

Sam rolled his eyes and just said "Oh sure. But you couldn't have told me that before the song?"

"No, too much like good fun. "

"Great!"

"Shut up and kiss me _Kurt_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So i hope you liked it :D Songs are, in order, 'Never Grow Up' by Taylor Swift, 'Price Tag' by Jessie J, 'I'm Too Sexy' by Right Said Fred, 'Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves' by Aretha Franklin and Annie Lennox and 'BoysBoysBoys' by Lady Gaga of course ;D**

***Please watch these films if you haven't already, they are far too funny :)**

**Let me know if you liked it? And if you have any ideas for one-shot's i'd love to have a go like i did for this if anyone fancies :) x**


End file.
